


Dangerous Misson

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Raj and Alec are bros, Simon and Izzy are bros, Simon and Maia are always bros, Victor is mentioned for like a second, everyone's a bro basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Simon doesn't want Raj to go hunting for Camille.





	

Simon rushed over towards Raj who was getting ready to go on a mission with Alec, to stop fucking Camille who was in the loose again, was Raj out of his mind, she's insane. 

He made his way over, he got the tip from Izzy who wasn't all that happy about Alec going with Raj to find her and Izzy know's about his pretty obvious crush on Raj but of course Raj is oblivious to it. 

Raj smiled at Simon not noticing his panicked expression, "What's up?"

Simon chocked out from trying to find the right words. "W-what's up? You and your mission is what's up!"

Raj just looked at Simon confused and Alec rolled his eyes. 

Simon ran a hand through his curly hair, "How could you go find Camille?! She's insane!"

Raj frowned at Simon, who was overreacting just bit, "Chill Lewis we'll be fine, it's not that serious." 

Simon fanned at Alec who tiled his head back sighing, "Alec will be fine! I'm worried about you, she took my life from me, I'm not going to lose you too!"

Raj not use to people caring about his well being, sighed, "Si I appreciate you caring about me, but I can handle myself." 

Simon's knees went a little weak at Raj calling him Si, shaking his head still panicking, seeing Maryse talking with Aldertree, who Simon just ignored, but also being polite, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Lydia or someone else needs to take Raj's place."

Victor looked amused at the situation. 

Maryse rolled her eyes, A Lightwood trait that Simon began to notice, "Who are you and why are you talking to me?"

Simon ignored her sassy comment, "I'm Simon, Clary's best friend slash ex boyfriend, also a friend of Raj who really doesn't think it's safe for him to go out hunting a psychotic vampire neither should your son!"

Maryse exhaled the air she was holding in, "Seymour- Alec and Raj are doing what there suppose to be doing their jobs! They're both highly trained Shadowhunters."

Raj walked over before Simon could make a retort to her, giving Mayrse a apologetic smile, "Sorry about that Mrs. Lightwood."

Maryse gave Raj an uninterested smile. 

Raj pulled Simon away by the hand over towards the training area were Raj would have weekly lessons with Simon, getting fed up, "Simon you can't talk me out of this mission, also if Camille is as crazy as you say, it might give me a promotion, I can handle crazy, I mean i'm dealing with you right now." 

Simon glared at his so called friend slash future boyfriend, pointing a finger at himself, "Me has llamado loco?

Raj frowned he looked over at Alec for help but he was on his phone, probably texting Magnus, great he's screwed, sighing, "But Simon you are being crazy!"

Simon put his hand over his heart, "Oh my g- crap! You understood what I said, my mom would love you!"

Raj shook his head, "What?! I mean yeah, My sister's husband is Latino so I picked up some things." 

Simon nodded grinning, that's so cool, okay stop it Lewis this is serious, "Oh! Well you're still not going, te lo prohibo!"

Alec finally turned to look their way, finally coming over, slipping his phone in his leather jacket, looking as bored as ever, "Can we go now?"

Raj held up a finger, turning towards Alec then back to Simon, "You forbid me?"

Alec looked at Raj impressed, "You know Spanish?"

Raj ignored Alec waiting for a response from Simon. 

Simon sighing running his hand through his curly hair, "Look just don't go-"

Raj put on his thigh holster, giving Simon the most annoyed look that he didn't think even Alec could muster, "Simon back off and let me do my JOB!"

Simon jumped at Raj raising his voice at him, earring glares from other people across the room in the institute, letting a tear escape his eyes, sniffling, "Sorry I even decided to care or even like you!" 

Alec stood there awkwardly, whispering, "Magnus is going to kill you for making Simon cry."

Simon glared at Alec then Raj, "You know what, Forget eveything, even me, have fun chasing that nutjob!" Simon turned away down the hall towards Izzy's room. 

Raj sighed running a hand through his hair. 

Alec nudged Raj, "Lets go, my mom is giving us the death glare." 

Raj nodded then excited out of the institute. 

Simon slammed Izzy's door shut startling her, taking her earbuds out, seeing Simon with red eyes, giving him a sad smile, then ushered him arms out for him to get a hug. 

Izzy put her chin on his shoulder, pulling away, "Que pasó?"

Simon sniffled wiping at eyes, sitting on the edge of her bed, "I hate Raj!" 

Izzy let out a little giggle, sitting next to him rubbing his back, "No you don't." 

Simon made the cutest frowny face ever, "I just wanted him to be safe and he's a total ass!"

Izzy patted him on the back getting off of the edge of her bed, "I know what will cheer you up." 

Simon looked at Izzy with a raised eyebrow. 

Izzy scrolled through her favorites and saw her girlfriends name, "Babe Simon and I are coming over, get the blood ready." 

Simon and Izzy made it to the hunters moon then sat on two bar stools directly in front of Maia, Izzy greeted her with a kiss, smiling while pulling away. Simon pointed at the two of them, "When did-"

Izzy chuckled, "That day I came into the bar, we talked a bit." 

Simon nodded but quickly waved his hand in front of Maia's face, "Hit Me!" 

Maia smacked him on side of the head making Izzy giggle. 

Simon held his head with a pain look, "Owww! I meant with a shot!" 

Maia smirked glad to make her girlfriend smile, "Okay! Just having some fun."

Simon mumbled folding his arms. 

Izzy smirked looking at the expression on Simon's face, "Simon here has boy trouble."

Maia gave Simon a pretending to be shocked look, "Oh really?! And who might this boy be, hmm Raj?"

Simon looked at Izzy with a accusing look, "You told her?!"

Izzy put her hands up in defense. 

Maia shook her head, sitting his shot down with the speciality of blood mix, "Nope! She didn't, I just figured it out since I saw you two being cozy at Max's rune party."

Simon blushed at the memory of Raj even coming over to talk to him, sighing, "Well that's dead, I told him to forget about everything even us." 

Izzy smacked Simon behind his head making him waste some of his shot. 

Simon moved it away so it wouldn't get on his shirt, looking annoyed, "What the hell!!"

Izzy shook her head, saying some cursing in Spanish, "I cannot believe you, you idiot!"

Simon frowned downing the rest of his shot before there was another accident, "How am I the idiot?! I just wanted him to safe, Camille took everything from me and I didn't want her to get the chance to take him! He's the idiot!" 

Maia and Izzy both cooed over Simon's confession. 

Simon groaned . 

Raj nudged at Alec who was on the phone texting, shaking his head, "Dude! No luck, she's escaped again! Let's bail!"

Alec shrugged, slipping the phone into his pocket, patting Raj on the shoulder, "I got the perfect place to go." 

Izzy grinned when she saw the door to the bar open, she waved Alec and Raj over. 

Raj put his hand out to stop him, "Why are we here?! Did you plan this?! Of course you did, I'm out of here!" 

He turned to leave but Alec gripped Raj's shoulder patting it pretty hard, rolling his eyes, "You know why you two snapped at each other, you like him and it's obvious that he likes you."

Raj frowned folding his arms being stubborn, "So, We may possibly like each other but that doesn't give him the right too-"

Alec dragged a defiant Raj over towards his sister and her girlfriend and Simon. 

Simon rolled his eyes at the sight of Raj, "Why is he here?!"

Izzy and Maia giggled and high giving each other, Izzy gave him a mischievous smile, "I may have texted Alec before we came over as well." 

Simon sighed running his hand through his hair. 

Raj looked at him, sighing grabbing Simon's wrist, "We need to talk!"

Simon snatched it back from, "Maybe I DON'T WANT TO TALK!"

Alec, Maia and Izzy all groaned. 

Raj glared at all of them, taking Simon's hand again, caressing Simon's hand, giving him a soft look, "Please?"

Simon looked over at Maia and Izzy who nodded to talk to him, not taking his hand back, this time, "Okay talk!"

Raj ran his free hand over the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, I was a douche, but Si it's my job you can't just go and stop me from my missions, I get that you care about me, and I love that you do but-"

Simon put his finger to Raj's lips, "Raj I care about you yes, like a lot but I also have feelings for you, If you didn't figure it out already." 

Raj pressed his lips together kissing Simon's finger, making him let out a small giggle. 

Simon blushed removing his finger, entire face red, Raj noticed and thought it was adorable just like him. 

Raj moved his arms around Simon's waist, "I like you too!"

Simon smiled shyly looking down, Raj moved his arm to lift Simon's chin so his eyes were looking into his, Raj leaned into him and pressed his lips gently against Simon's.

Raj heard some wolf whistles and he knew it was from his friends so he gave them the finger making Simon peek his eyes open and making him chuckle into the kiss; 

Simon pulled back wrapped his arms around Raj's shoulders, "Are friends are terrible."

Raj chuckled placing his fingers through Simon's belt loops agreeing, "Yup!"


End file.
